The March of The Companions
by Jaxofdeth1
Summary: When Olaf became Harbinger he had only one though in mind. To restore the honor of the Companions. But when he is reluctant to accept his destiny as Dragonborn, his destiny seems to seek him out. Only the Circle truly understand his reluctance and seek a way to help him complete his destiny. One Huntress in particular will do anything to see him triumph Alduin.
1. Chapter 1

Olaf sat on his bed. He sat head in his hands as he tried to face the fact his master and friend Kodlak was now dead. He granted Kodlak's last wish and released him from his blessing. He looked up as someone knocked on the door.

"Harbinger?" Olaf quickly replaced his war face and looked up quickly but effectively wiping the tears from his face.

"Yes Farkas?"

"Aela and Vilkas have called the circle together for a meeting."

Olaf nodded and stood up grabbing his war axe and shield of Ysgramor from the chest beside his bed. He picked up his bow and arrow quiver before exiting his quarters and heading to the under forge.

When Olaf walked through the door to the under forge he paused bowing deeply to the totums of Hircine. He joined the remaing members of the circle and leaned against the wall staring into the fire.

Vilkas stepped forward from his position before he began to speak.

"I have asked us all to be here to discuss several things. One the circle has grown weak forcing the companions to grow sloppier. We must fill the open postitons. While Kodlak and Skjor will be missed, they must be replaced. And secondly, Harbinger, several people have told me you are not eating your food and staying secluded. I offer a vote to the circle to assign a member to supervise you until you get back onto your own feet." Olafs head snapped up and he growled.

"I don't need a baby sitter. I am a grown fucking man, I'm the dragon born,. I lead the battle for Skyrim's independence! I destroyed the home base of the Silver hand single handedly, I freed Kodlak of the Beast's blood, and slaid the Glenmoril Witches!"

"You also lost one of your closest friends and mentor to the very group you sworn to destroy. Olaf, you've been surrounded by death and now its catching up to you." Olaf shook his head grumbiling before he withdrew a bottle of Black Briar Med and drank deeply. HE turned to exit the under forge before Farkas blocked his path.

"Harbinger, you may be the mightest of us all, but even a giant can fall." Olaf turned back around and leaned agaist the wall again."

Vilkas turne dto the two other circle members. "Will any voulenteer to over see the Harbinger's health until he is well again?" Olaf was about to laugh when the impossible happened.

Aela stepped forward. "I will oversee the Harbinger's health." Olaf choked on his mead before he began coughing. He looked up as Aela drew closer. She laid a hand on his shoulder. "You were there for me when Skjor died. I will be here for you." He smiled lightly and finished his mead.

He figured he would get to spend some time with the desired Huntress. Even a Dovakiin had needs of the flesh. When he first joined the companions he was on the fence. But once he saw Aela walking through the halls of Jorvaskr he immediately made his decision and began to take jobs from her only.

After that the circle discussed several smaller issues and elected Njada and Ria to the circle then they adjorned and each went their separate ways. Farkas on a quest, Vilkas to inform Njada and Ria of the honor of being a circle member, Olaf to get some mead at the Bannered Mare, and Aela following him.

After he finished his mead, Olaf went back to Breezehome since he couldn't bring himself to sleep in the Harbinger's quarters. He smiled at the painting of Kodlak, Skjor, and himself standing in the middle of a Boethian's Cultist hideout. Bodies surrounded them and they all had blood caked faces. It was the last time the three ever where together alive. The next day Skjor was killed by Krev the Skinner. Then a few days later the Silver hand under Krev attacked Jorrvaskr and slayed Kodlak and several others in the fighting. Then the title of Harbinger was thrust upon Olaf as he attened two funerals for the leaders of the Companions.

He sat down on a chair by the door and shed his armor and replaced it with a simple shirt and woolen trousers. He looked up as Aela sat down across from him and studied his form. The two remained silent before Olaf couldn't stand it.

"You don't need to do this."

"I do, we all worry for you Harbinger."

"Aela, Olaf is fine. If you feel you must address me by title only do it in Jorrvaskr. I ahte being only know as my titles."

"Olaf, what was the war like?"

"What war, I was in two and several other battles."

"The great War with Skjor, isn't that where you two met up?"

"Yes. We both were there for the sacking of the Imperial City and fall of Cyrodiil. We were just fresh lads of barely 15 when we arrived in Cyrodiil. And almost immediately we were thrust into combat on the outer walls of the city. We fought hard and eventually our legion took the honor of holding the Eastern Bank for 24 hours before the Aldmeri forced us to retreat as they landed a few hundred soldiers. Our legion, the 4th the same that General Tullius used to force Skyrim under the Imperial thumb was once lead by an Nord. General Thorbald. That was where I met Ulfric Stormcloak, Skjor, Kodlak, and Eorland. We were all a band together. After a fierce skirmish in the woods, Skjor was sent back home due to wounds, while Kodlak was captured and Ulfric promoted to Legate under a new leader in the 9th Legion. Eorlond and I were the only two nords left in our band. So after our General refused to go and retrieve Kodlak we disobeyed orders and went to get him back. After that we were given a slight slap on the wrist and Ulfric was demoted and placed back into the 4th legion with us. Kodlak was sent home and we continued on. Once the Thalmor agents infiltrated the city the battle was already lost but we continued fighting. After we were forced out of the city General Jonna took command and we took up the attack on the eastern side of Emperor Titus II's plan. We retook the city but Ulfic and Eorlund were wounded and sent back home and I was left alone to fight on. The fighting was vicious and I was on the shield wall that held the damned elves in the city until they were finally and utterly destroyed. Then The legion returned to Skyrim and I began to work as a sell sword until I heard of Ulfric's rebellion. Then the companions."

"So you fought in two wars, slaid the Glenmoril Witches, freed Kodlak of the Beast's Blood, and killed two dragons?"

"Yes, but I've also lost everyone except Ulfric and Eorlund. General Jonna was executed for treaswon for trying to protect Skyrim's independence. Skjor and Kodlak were killed by the Silver Hand. And all my family were killed in the battle of Cyrodiil."

"Your family?"

"My two older brohters died in the fighting. My father was assassinated when I was a few years old by Thalmor for being a blade and my mother died in child birth."

"I'm sorry."

"Life is hard. We both know that. Rumors fly around Jorrvaskr of you and Skjor."

"They aren't true. Skjor was an older brother to me. He rescued me from a bandit camp after my family was slaughtered except my sister and I. They raped my sister repeatedly until she was murdered in cold blood. They were going to do the same to me then Skjor and Kodlak found the bandit cave and massacred them all. This was when they first joined the companions. But Skjor and Kodlak both had lovers what of yours?"

"When I left home I was but a boy in a man's army. After I returned home I was a shell of a man and still am. I had no purpose, no emotion, only the faces of those I killed to haunt me. After my return home I seeked out Kodlak but failed so I turned to Ulfric and was thrust into another war. After our victory he told me of the companions but I was hesistant to jump in because I didn't want to fight another war. Then I saw someone who made me change my mind. I joined and know here I am grieving the loss of two more of my few friends. I'll see you in the morning."

Aela watched as Olaf stood up and entered his bed chamber, grabbing his traveling pack, then quickly turned.

"I only have one bed so you can have it." He grabbed the bed roll from his pack and spread it out on the floor close to the fire before he put a dagger under his pillow. He looked at Aela's questioning face.

"The Dark Brotherhood seeks after me because I destroyed one of their assassin holes." She nodded. "But you are a strong Nord woman so you won't have to worry about them. The majority are from Cyrodiil or Hammerfell." She nodded.

"I can't make you sleep on the floor of your own house."

"And I can't let you sleep on the floor Aela."

"Then we will share the bed."

"Not going to happen. Talos would smite us."

"Talos is your ancestor remember?"

"Still."

"Its not like were going to bed each other." The two continued to argue until Aela was fed up and grabbed Olaf's wrst and threw him in the room and turned to walk away but his hand clasped her own wrist and yanked her in return.

There was a creak and Aela laned ontop of Olaf and there lips got dangerously close. A few centimeter separated the two as she stared into his eyes and he hers. After what felt like ages Aela got up and stoared at him as he stared back from across the other side of the room. He laughed sheepishly and then went into the living room and spread out on the bed roll before quickly falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The following days had been akward for the two but Olaf was returning back to his old self. He laughed and smiled more easily and had taken to sleeping in the Harbinger quarters after Aela promised to kill him if he slept on the floor one more time. The circle was glad but rumors of a dragon circling Whiterun again had the entireity of the Companions on alert. It was the most pressing issue at the meeting of the circle. Ria and Njada both received the blood and now were members of the circle and were informed of Olaf's title as dragon born.

"Vilkas, Farkas, Aela gather weapons and armor tonight we will hunt dragon flesh. Ria and Njada, you two will stay with the whelps and continue to take missons. Until we return, Jorrvaskr will take no recruits and have no visitors."

Five choruses of Yes Harbinger were heard before the circle went to preform the individual tasks.

Olaf stood in his room as he pulled on his steel armor. He pulled on his horned steel helmet and grabbed his shield. HE reached for his sword when he sensed a prescene in the doorway. He looked over and Aela stood their. She had a look of slight fear and uneasiness displayed on her face.

"Harbinger, can we really kill a dragon?"

"Yes, I've done it twice. First with the Whiterun Guard and the second by myself hunting in the woods. And with you, Farkas, and Vilkas at my side, even Alduin wouldn't stand a chance." Aela noticed the Harbinger's expression when he said the name but chose to remain silent.

She nodded and he turned and grabbed his sword fromt the chest and felt his restlessness evaporate as soon as the familiar cool feeling of the scabbard radiated through the steel covering his left thigh. He grabbed his bow he stolen from a dead elf and a quiver of arrows before he turned. Aela held up a orchish dagger. He smirked then grabbed it and slipped it into his boot. He nodded and walked her by his side.

The two quickly met up with Vilkas and Farkas outside the city walls. Both Farkas and Vilkas were quick to assume the worst and laughed about the two.

"So harbinger, I didn't realze you like them wild."

Aela felt her blood boil and was about to reply when Olaf beat her to it. "Farkas, can you even spell wild?"

"W…H…E…L…P…"

"That's whelp ice brain." Vilkas just laughed athis brothers misfourtune before Aela turned to him.

"So whats this I hear about you and a certain Dark Elf Housecarl?" He immediately sobered up and turned and continued to walk. Olaf chuckled and Aela turned raising an eyebrow.

"Your lucky harbinger. I'd teach you a lesson but we don't have time." Farkas laughed.

"WEll Aela you both brought bed rolls teach him tonight!" Vilkas began to laugh even harder up front as he collapsed onto the ground rolling around. Olaf's head snapped to the left when a green blur sht from the sky towards the group. Farkas was to absorbed in the humor to notice and Aela was to angry to care. Olaf turned back around and tackled both to the ground before the blur swooped inches from their bodies.

As the blur flew back up it let out a beastly roar and flapped its wings in place revealing a green red dragon with red eyes and smoke billowing from its nostrils. Olaf drew his bow as did Aela and began to let off arrows. The beast roared again then sent a fireball to the group. Olaf dove out of the way but still received a large burn on his back and leg. The dragon flew over top of him and readied its fire breath to finish of the Nord Harbinger. It stopped however when an arrow pierced its right eye. The beast screamed in anger, embarrassment and pain as it toppled to earth. IT left a large chasm as it drove through the earth before stopping at the edge of a small thichket. Then both Vilkas and Farkas jumped onto the beast abnd began to slash its back and neck with their swords before Olaf charged forward, his wounds forgotten and slammed the sword through the dragons skull. The beast let out one more massive roar causing the ground to shake before it fell dead. Olaf went to withdraw his sword but pulled his hand back as the hilt burned through the leather of his gauntlet. He watched as his sword melted down with the dragon's body until a small shard of metal stuck fromt the skull. He sighed and pulled our his dagger and went about gathering his spoils. The other three watched as the life essence of the dragon was absorbed by the man in front of them. They each sensed the power he just gained and nodded and then began to get their own spoils. After several minutes they turned back and began to head back to Whiterun. Olaf walked in the back twirling his dagger silently thinking over his calling from the Greybeards. After hearing the song about Alduin, Olaf knew he was destined to fight the world eater and was actually fearing it. His eyes wandered over his company. IF he didn't fight Alduin, then everyone would die. But if he did fight Alsuin, then he might die. He stopped walking unconsciously and the twins took no notice but Aela turned back. She walked up to him and noticed the look of concentration on his face.

She checked to see the twins weren't around. "Olaf? What troubles you?" He looked up surprised and smiled sheepishly.

"Nothing. Just recounting the battle." She knew he was lying. Whenever the name Alduin or dragon was said he would immediately pale and withdraw into his thoughts.

"Why do you fear Alduin?"

"Because he has the power to kill everyone."

"But you have the power to stop him."

"Yes but what happens if I fail. What if he kills me in battle and then continues on to destroy the world?"

"Then we will be united in Sovengarde with Kodlak and Skjor."

"You would. I would be pulled from Sovengarde and my soul consumed by the world eater." She noticed his fear rising at this thought. She laid a hand on his shoulder. "Olaf, look at me. You are the most capable warrior in Jorrvaskr, probably the entirety of Tamriel. You have the power of the dragons and the Greybeards have requested your presence. You have the blessing of Hircine and the entirety of the Companions who will follow you into battle where ever it is."

"If I die, the Companions will be leaderless. The world hopeless. My family name wiped from Tamriel."

"My Family name is gone. I am the last of my family as well. It is saddening but it is life. You must remember what you fight for. What is it you fight for?"

"The innocents, the honor of my shield-siblings, the honor of my family, and a special person close to my heart and mind." She nodded.

"Then you must cast these fears away." What happened next surprised even Olaf. His arms snapped around her waist and pulled her body to his as he crushed her in a bear hug. She returned it with just as much vigot and Olaf felt his fear fade away as his body focused more on the woman in his arms. After a few seconds he jumped back and laughed nervously.

"Uh…sorry Aela. I…uh…got caught uo in the moment?" She drew her dagger faking anger hoping to mask her blush and pounding heart.

"I'll let it slide this time Harbinger, but if it happens again, I'll gut you like a fish." HE nodded and then she smiled. "We must go catch the twins before they get suspicious and laugh even harder." He nodded and watched as her form slipped into the dark before he set off after her.


End file.
